After the Nightmare
by Razor The Blade
Summary: It's set about fourteen years after the movie. It's about Jack and Sally's three children. PG-13 so I can do what I want, and for Oogie's potty mouth in later chapters...I probably shouldn't have said that. First story, so be nice.


Disclaimer: although I would be eternally grateful to Tim Burton If he'd let me own the Nightmare Before Christmas; it's his, not mine. However, Ripley, Jacquelyn, and Mortimer Skellington _are_ mine.

After The Nightmare

Chapter one:Default Chapter

It was a beautiful morning in Halloween Town. The sky was grey and overcast, the bats were chirping, and the monsters, nightmares, and other things of an indeterminate species were happily going about their business. It was a perfect day to sneak away, go exploring, and maybe even visit the human world…

"Ripley Nicholas Skellington, you get back here this instant!"

Drat.

At age thirteen, Ripley Skellington, or "Rip", as he preferred to be called, was ecstatic about being the next Pumpkin King. Rip was an interesting mix of his parents; he was basically a skeleton with his mothers skin and some stuffing, and his wild mane of hair naturally grew in red and black streaks. He had his father's eyes (or lack thereof) and talent for fright; but from his mother, unfortunately, he had gotten a knack for running off.

He turned around to see his mother, Sally, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. She had adapted surprisingly well to her new roles as wife, Queen, and mother.

"urm… Hi mom! What are you doing up so early?" he said, faking cheerfulness.

His mother didn't even bother faking. "I ought to ask you the same thing."

"I was just…" His mind raced, trying to think up something believable, "…taking Zero out for a walk. His barking was driving me nuts!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Ripley, just how stupid do you think I am? I _saw _you sneak out here. No dog, no barking."

"I let him out the window, then came down here to wait for him to get back. I went on tiptoes so I wouldn't wake you up."

She eyed him suspiciously. She started to say something, then stopped and looked at something behind Rip. He turned around and got a faceful of ghostly dog spit. Zero had flown down behind him and licked his face. "See mom?" he said. "Here's proof!"

She looked a bit surprised that Ripley's story was true, and her expression softened. "That's very thoughtful of you, Rip, but next time just let him out. Don't sneak downstairs, it makes you look very suspicious."

"Okay, Mom, I won't." He was actually as surprised as his mom to see Zero outside. He supposed that Morty must have seen the argument and let him out. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked up to see his younger brother waving at him from his bedroom window. He gave a thumbs-up, drew his skull back inside, and closed the window. "Well, come inside. Breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes."

He walked back upstairs and knocked on Morty's door. The young skeleton opened it grinning. Mortimer Rhyme Skellington was three years younger than his brother, Rip. He basically looked like a younger version of his father, but a little bit wider and with some straggly red hair. He also had an immense curiosity, which led him to often hanging around Dr. Finklestein.

"Did it work?"

"yep. Thanks bro, I owe ya."

He turned to go back downstairs to find his sister Jacquelyn standing at the top of the staircase. Jacquelyn Reason Skellington was a quiet, brooding ragdoll, and Morty's twin. She had jet-black, waist length hair, bright green eyes, and a piercing stare that was unnerving even to her fellow Halloweeners. She looked at her older brother suspiciously.

"You're _never_ up this early, you usually sleep 'till noon. And if we want to wake you up any earlier, we gotta use the foghorn. You were sneaking out again, weren't you?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," he sniffed.

She squinted at her brother, but, not thinking of anything else to say, she merely harrumphed and went down the stairs for a breakfast of fried lizard eggs and snake bacon. Rip followed after her, and Morty a few seconds after that.


End file.
